Kirby: Time Out
Kirby: Time Out is the sequel to Kirby: Planet Robobot, due to be released for the New 3DS in late 2017. It is being developed by Hammy Games Inc. in collaboration with HAL Laboratory and is stated to be inspired by Planet Robobot, Triple Deluxe and Squeak Squad, and is rumoured to introduce a grand total of over 20 new abilities! Reveal Trailer Kirby is flying high above Dreamland on a Warp Star. He observes the many landmarks; a ravine, King Dedede’s castle, a meandering river. Suddenly, the clouds turn dark. Purple pulses hit Dreamland, and Kirby observes as the ravine is converted into a dry canyon. As the waves travel underneath, Kirby is knocked off-course and crashes into the town near the newly-formed canyon. The trailer switches to gameplay of Kirby traversing levels. Footage is shown of a ponytailed Kirby attacking using ribbons, a hard hat-wearing Kirby using a hammer, a snorkel-wearing Kirby blowing bubbles, a beaglepuss Kirby using a grapple hand and a hooded Kirby attacking with a scythe. We also catch a glimpse of a dinosaur-tailed Kirby rampaging a monochromatic city and King Dedede wearing a cowboy costume. A red-haired fairy is seen sitting in a bar across from Whip Kirby. The two shake hands and a glow follows. Footage is shown of Beam Kirby shooting a ball of energy. The stylus taps the ball and swipes in the direction it is travelling, and the ball speeds up and splits into three. A U.F.O. is seen firing a laser at Kirby, who is sitting in a U.F.O. of his own. Kirby, wearing an alarm-esque hat, emits a yellow pulse and everything freezes. Kirby pulls a switch and a mirror falls down, blocking Kirby from the laser. Kirby lets loose a blue pulse and time restarts. The laser deflects off the mirror and hits the U.F.O. that initially fired it, causing it to explode. Purple waves travel across the screen and it fades to black. A clock hand turns backward, revealing the logo. Story Kirby is flying high above Dreamland on a Warp Star. He observes the many landmarks; a ravine, King Dedede’s castle, a meandering river. Suddenly, the clouds turn dark. Purple pulses hit Dreamland, and Kirby observes as the ravine is converted into a dry canyon. As the waves travel underneath, Kirby is knocked off-course and crashes into the town near the newly-formed canyon. More TBA New Mechanics Minni Gravity Shifts Stopwatch Ability Characters Copy Abilities Returning New Worlds Kirby: Time Out features 9 worlds, each of which is based on a different time period. Like with some previous Kirby games, the titles are food alliterations which come together to spell the final boss's theme. Bosses Mid-Bosses TBA Main Bosses TBA Sub Games Kirby Fighters Remastered TBA Kirby Quest II TBA Colourful Combat TBA Waddle Quest A new mode available postgame is Waddle Quest. Instead of playing as Kirby, you get to control a Waddle Dee! Not just any Waddle Dee, though! This one wields a parasol! ...What? Regular Waddle Dees have parasols too? Well, most parasols can’t command allies. In Waddle Quest, Waddle Dee has just a parasol, which honestly isn’t the best weapon. However, the main gimmick in Waddle Quest revolves around the recruiting and controlling of enemies. Most enemies, when defeated, will choose to join you in your quest, giving them a small star icon above their head. Once recruited, your new allies can be “controlled” in a similar way to Kirby: Mass Attack. By tapping on a non-recruited enemy on the touchpad, your allies will make their way over and attack. However, your allies can be defeated, so it may be best to accompany them. In addition, you can view all of your current allies and their health (which cannot be replenished) through a menu. Here, you can select an ally and point them toward an obstacle which they can interact with. For example, directing a Water Galbo toward lava will cause them to solidify it. Robobot Rampage Robobot Rampage features exclusive Robobot levels, which must be unlocked by collecting Robobot Cubes hidden throughout both the main story and Waddle Quest. These levels put Kirby in the familiar Robobot suit. While all previous modes return, a few new ones make an appearance. Robobot Modes Gallery Minni Carrot Canyon.png|Minni's appearance in Carrot Canyon Minni Lettuce Lights.png|Minni's appearance in Lettuce Lights Ice Cream Ability Star New.png|The Ice-Cream ability's icon Pen Ability Star.png|The Pen ability's icon Tropical Ability Star.png|The Tropical ability's icon Construction Ability Star.png|The Construction ability's icon Sushi Ability Star.png|The Sushi ability's icon Explorer Ability Star.png|The Explorer ability's icon Ice Cream Ability Star.png|An early icon for the Ice-Cream ability Trivia *There was originally going to be a mode involving an unconfirmed character playing through levels with their own twist, much like Dededetour from Kirby Triple Deluxe. It would have put levels under a time limit and added the extra requirement of bringing treasure to the end of the level. It is thought that this was scrapped in favour of Waddle Quest. *Working titles for this game included Kirby: Freeze Frame and Kirby: Overclocked. **''Kirby: Freeze Frame'' was eventually used by Fritez Franchise in their Kirby game. *Concept art can be found for three "super abilities", likely replaced by the Stopwatch ability **One such ability was the Creation ability and granted Kirby the ability to create walls and other such objects. **Another was known as Palette Kirby, which would allow Kirby to colour in monochrome objects. These objects would all work differently, but restoring everything to colour would be required to complete the level. **The final was the tentatively titled Rally Kirby, which gave Kirby a megaphone to allow him to coax enemies onto his side. This mechanic was carried over to the Waddle Quest mode. *Despite being originally revealed as "Odyssey Dee", the mode has since been renamed to Waddle Quest **This may be in reference to an incomplete project by HAL Laboratories in collaboration with Zentech Studios (though the project had been renamed to WaddleVenture later on) *The colour scheme of the Construction ability's icon is a homage to this wiki's own construction template *The first letters of each level spell out C-L-O-C-K-W-O-R-K, which happens to be the name of the final boss's theme Category:Kirby Games Category:Games Category:Ham's Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2017 Category:Fan Games